meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Drie Doring Mob
When the Kalahari Meerkat Project first started in 1993, the Drie Doring Mob was one of the first wild groups to be habituated. In 1995 one of the first born females Mabili held dominance for ten years, having 22 surviving litters with 79 surviving pups. In 2006 Mabili died leaving her daughter Makonkie as the new dominance female. Several wild males held dominance over the years till a Lazuli male named Osprey joined the group taking up dominance till his disappearance. Natal-males have held dominance since then, starting with Finn MaCool taking dominance till he was deposed by Thor, but re-established dominance after Thor and several other males left the group. After Makonkie died in fall of 2008 her daughter Mist established dominance. The group grew due to Mist's successful litters and regained their numbers even without an unrelated male by her side. Sadly the group died out in 2016 due to disease. The Drie Doring lived to become the oldest mob in the Project's history and had some of the most successful matriarchs on record. Dominant Pair When the Drie Doring was founded in 1993, the original dominant pair were of wild origins and are unknown. The most famous dominant female was Mabili who was dominant for 10 years until she died, the longest reigned dominant meerkat of the Kalahari Meerkat Project. She had several dominant males at her side, the first being a wild male namned Rambo, however he was overthrown by Mad Max and left the group to join the Frisky. After the lost of Mad Max, VDM015 took up dominance till he too was lost. The Lazuli male named Osprey joined the group and became the dominant male. After death long-term dominant female Mabili, her daughter Makonkie took over as dominant female for several years. Osprey disappeared leaving Finn MacCool as the new dominant male, however Thor depose him and took the dominant postion for a while. Mokonkie died in 2008 and her eldest daughter Mist took over dominance. Thor disappeared and Finn MacCool took over as dominant male again, but he evntually left the mob in early 2011. Falco assumed male dominance in his place but left the group in mid 2011. Mist's son Captain Planet took over as the dominant male and he left the group in late 2013. Around that time four wild males joined the group, but there was no clear dominance amoung them. By April 2014 only one wild male named T-Bone remained, he became the dominant male by default. In March 2015 Mist disappeared and her radio collar was found the next month, she was assumed to have been predated. In May 2015 Baobab males joined the group, Butch took dominance a month later. Red Liecester and Parmesan competed for dominance, but Parmesan emerged as the dominant female in June 2015. After Parmesan's death Red Liecester took charge for a month, she was the group's last matriarch. All Members A list of members who were born in or joined the Drie Doring VDF001 VDM001 VDM002 VDF002 VDM003 VDF003 VDF004 VDM004 VDM005 Mabili (VDF005) VDM006 Arah (VDM007) VDM008 Keros (VDM009) VDM010 VDM011 Rambo (VDM012) VDM013 Mad Max (VDM014) VDM015 VDF006 VDM016 Luanette (VDF007) Melissa (VDF008) Valiant (VDM017) Islay (VDF018) Jura (VDF019) Coll (VDM020) Tiree (VDF021) Iona (VDM022) Arran (VDM023) VDM024 Kida (VDF025) VDF026 VDF027 VDM028 Kultarr (VDF029) Kowari (VDM030) Paprika (VDF031) Cinnamon (VDF032) VDM033 VDM034 Chillie (VDM035) Athene (VDF036) Hector (VDM037) VDM038 VDM039 VDF040 Bullgoose (VDF041) Candy (VDF042) VDP043 Ratched (VDF044) Mack (VDM045) VDP046 VDP047 VDP048 Burgan (VDM049) Cassia (VDM050) Acacia (VDF051) VDM052 Mulga (VDM053) Emily (VDF054) VDM055 Charlotte (VDF056) Byron (VDF057) Dickens (VDF058) VDF059 VDM060 VDF061 Churchill (VDF062) Parvarotti (VDF063) Balou (VDF064) VDF065 Chastity (VDF066) Virtue (VDF067) Salacious (VDM068) Prudence (VDF069) Frmaleseventy (VDF070) Atlasdog (VDM071) Alettasdahl (VDM072) Weasley (VDF073) Harry (VDM074) Hermionie (VDF075) Hagrid (VDM076) Lupin (VDM077) Snitch (VDF078) Stoney Tangoeasy (VDM079) Nefaru (VDF080) Askari (VDM081 Mbili (VDF082) Azzy (VDM083) VDM084 Shasta (VDM085) Warlock (VDM087) Mandrake (VDM088) Makonkie (VDF089) VDP090 VDP091 Cadw Mynd (VDM092) VDP093 VDP094 Spacemonkey (VDF095) Muesli (VDF096) Sticklebery (VDF097) Flossy (VDF098) Maka (VDF099) Chardonnay (VDF100) Lassanya (VDF101) Gazebo (VDM102) Clarabella (VDF103) Piripicchio (VDM104) Ciancica (VDM105) Poe (VDM106) VDF107 Finn MaCool (VDM108) The Pooka McPhelimy (VDM109) VDM110 Mollybloom (VDF111) Dark Rosaleen (VDF112) Loki (VDM113) Thor (VDM114) Mist (VDF115) Damian (VDM116) VDP117 VDP018 VDP119 Trinity (VDF120) Tekla (VDF121) Nikita (VDF122) Buddah (VDM123) P Chan (VDF124) Falco (VDM125) Boris (VDF126) Nub (VDF127) VDP128 Captain Planet (VDM129) Commander Keen (VDF130) Spaceman Spiff (VDF131) The Dread Pirate Roberts (VDM132) Buttercup (VDF133) Fezzik (VDM134) Utopia (VDF135) Boetie (VDM136) Sebeto (VDM137) Uranus (VDM138) Sereina (VDF139) Salina (VDF140) Ursli (VDP141) Medleina (VDF142) Begbie (VDM143) Marilyn (VDF144) Andy C (VDM145) Tanzania (VDF146) VDP147 Fingal (VDM148) Tobermory (VDF149) Jesus Christ (VDF150) Mohammed (VDM151) Lucifer (VDM152) VDP153 Wiley (VDM154) Saoirse (VDF155) Yallah (VDF156) Milk (VDM157) VDM158 VDP159 VDM160 Tiger (VDM161) Patch (VDF162) Cookiecutter (VDF163) VDP164 He Who Shall Not Be Named...Yet (VDM165) Bonnie (VDF166) VDF167 VDP168 Taz (VDM169) VDF170 Stinking Bishop (VDF171) VDF172 Parmesan (VDF173) Red Leicester (VDF174) T-Bone (VDM175) Walrus (VDM176) Lobster (VDM177) Limoncello (VDF178) Heraclea (VDF179) VDF180 Butch (VBBM080) Gansen (VBBM089) Laddu (VBBM090) Bedonde (VBBM094) Goldeneye (VBBM095) VDF181 Nor'easter (VDF182) VDF184 VDM185 VDM186 VDM187 VD?181 VD?185 VD?186 VD?187 Rivals The Drie Doring had many rivals over their lifetime. In their final years the Rascals, Frisky and a wild group were their main competition. Previous potential rivals included the Colombians. Furry Massive and Toyota, all of which were lost before observed encounters could occur. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:Lost Mobs